The Rogue Xenomorph
by Jackson559
Summary: This is a story about an average xenomorph who was carrying out the duties that the Queen had sent him. However, little does he know that his live would change forever after a certain confrontation with a particular human.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**O**

 **O**

 _ **Note from the author:** This is my first fan fiction I ever wrote. Do not take this story too seriously. It has a very casual style, and I wrote it like that on purpose. For those hardcore Alien fans, I believe there are a lot of facts in here that are false, so please do not judge based on accuracy. This is just something I wrote for fun. Please ignore the awkward phrasing and fast pacing because I had to rush to get this story done. I would say this story would be rated T. There is some mention of blood and violence, but nothing sexual happens and there is no use of bad language in this fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it! Please comment on what you thought of the story._

 **Opening Statement:**

 _To clarify something, we xenomorphs are not articulate. However, we have the mental mind of a human, for our DNA is mostly based off of them. And no, humans cannot hear our telepathy, because they are a different species. Don't think that we only attack because it is our instinct. We find pleasure and doing so. Another one of your questions that I know you really want answered is how the hell we grow so fast. We grow from something that is the size of a little snake to the size of a human-like being in a few hours. Well, let me tell you that there are no middle stages. As a "chestburster" as you humans like to call us when we are premature, we form a cocoon around ourselves after we leave the host, almost always in a secret place. Then we start our metamorphosis that increases our size ten fold and results in us forming a humanoid body. Then, we break out and start our hunting. Just as simple as that._

 _Don't get the wrong idea. I believe we aren't semi-sapient beings, but fully sapient, just with an urge to kill humans. In this case, I guess you can call us evil. However, we can be friendly. To tell the truth, I've met many humans that were so scared that I grew sorry for them, especially the children. I can sense human emotions, mind you. What stopped me from working off of these emotions is the fear that my Queen will kill me if I decide to help a human and let them escape. This will be as severe as what you humans call treason._

 _Now enough of an introduction, I know you little fanfiction lovers who seen our beastiality in the canon works of Ridley Scott want to see how we xenomorphs deal with some unusual situations or circumstances. Therefore, I will tell you about the time I was impregnated by a facehugger(yes a xenomorph impregnated), and how circumstances also brought me to rebel against the Queen, but I will not give away anymore, just read my narrative! By the way, I am a male xenomorph._

Chapter 1: The Mission

The Queen ordered all of us to scavenge the large ship for human hosts. The humans had crash landed onto our planet because of a handy drone that was on this particular ship. Apparently, he wrecked havoc and killed quite a few humans. There were said to be around a thousand humans on the spacecraft, and I was gliding down the hall, seeing if any of them were still alive. Occasionally I would find one and try to allow a facehugger near me to impregnate him. As for me, I am a drone. I am an average class xenomorph who scouts the area and look for humans. Unlike warriors, we do not directly get commands from the Queen. However, we still have to be loyal.

As I was searching, I came across screaming in a room. I galloped in and found that a women, probably one of the younger ones, was struggling to prevent a facehugger from latching onto her face. She was pushing it back with her hands while the facehugger was squirming around, hoping for an opening between her arms. I sensed that assistance was needed so I ran up to the two, planning on restraining the woman so the facehugger could get to her. I guess this was a moment of stupidity for me, for I was not prepared when the women got control over the facehugger, and was able to turn the facehugger away from her. The facehugger jumped out of her arms and started flying my direction. This may sound like something straight from a cartoon, but there was too much momentum going as I was on all fours. I tried to slow down, but my head collided into the facehugger mouth.

Before I could react to what just happened, the facehugger latched onto my face. As you can imagine, I was very confused when it happened. But now that I think about it, facehuggers were not intelligent, and since it was near a "mouth", it just went on autopilot and latched onto it(which was me, a fellow xeno). I let out a screech as I realized that the facehugger had inject something down my throat. I used my inner mouth and blasted the facehugger off my face, but I realized it was too late. An embryo had been placed inside of me. I saw the woman, who was looking at me intently, probably fascinated by what she just saw. I tried to walk toward her, but my head became dizzy from the pheromones of the facehugger(which caused humans to sleep when they latched on), and I collapsed onto the floor and fell unconscious.

Will the human kill me? I really did expect her to. I really thought I was dead, but when I woke up and noticed I was where I was before, I thought other wise. However, I looked up and saw that the woman was still sitting right next to me. Why was she still there? I know many of you fanfiction writers claim that xenomorphs do not attack until the humans attack first, but that is not true. I wanted to continue my hunt and take her back to the hive, but an agonizing pain in my chest made my scream as loud as I could. Reality hit me in the face and I realized that something was going to come out of me. Look I said before, I think similarly to you humans. I was wondering what would the thing inside me look like? The Queen had always said that xenomorphs were not compatible as hosts. I was terrified and curious at the same time. I realized I had surprise the woman, and she ran back behind a counter, still staring at me. Before, I could scream again, the thing inside my burst out of my chest, and I fell unconscious, again.

I was sure that I died then, but I woke up again. I noticed that there was gauze wrapped around my upper body and I had stopped bleeding. I looked up and saw the woman sitting next to me, staring at what I assumed was the thing that came out of me. It looked like a normal chestburster, but with many more sets of legs and arms. To be honest, the thing looked diseased and unhealthy and it was lying there lifelessly. Perhaps the Queen was right. I noticed the woman's hand and saw burned marks there that was not there before. This is when I put the puzzle together, the woman saved me from death and even sacrificed her own hands to treat my wounds.

I'm telling you, I have human DNA in me. At that point, it became complex, I could not bring myself to kill this woman after what she done. I tried to crawl up, but my chest seared with pain. I let out a screech and the woman noticed that I was awake. She came up to me and told me not to get up. I could tell she tried to act warm, but I sensed she feared me greatly. I pointed my head towards the container holding the thing that came out of me. She seemed to understand what I was asking and told me that it was dead. I know this should not have affected me, but I felt somewhat sad at the fact.

I laid myself down and allowed myself to rest. The women started to stroke my carapace, and it felt rather comfortable. Fanfiction writers, this is not going where you think it is! She asked me quietly if I could understand her. I did of course, so I nodded my head. Then she asked if I could speak. I could speak telepathically to my brethren, but I was certain that the woman was referring to audible sounds that could make words. I stuck out my inner mouth to answer her, and she was smart and realized that I was telling her no, because the way my mouth is does not allow for the articulation of words. I gave her a low hiss, not a threatening one, but one as a thanks for her help. She seemed to understand my thanks, and then she started crying. I was surprised at how unpredictable this human was. She put her arms around my body, even though my dorsal tubes made it an awkward position for her arms. She was hugging me? This was what I knew how humans showed care for each other, they would embrace their bodies around the other. However, I did not know why she was doing this.

She asked in a pleading voice if I could save her little sister. She could tell I was confused and elaborated how her sister was ten years old and was taken by xenomorphs to their hives, presumably. Now I was conflicted. I had to choose whether to help this woman, or to listen to the Queen. The Queen will kill me IF she finds out, but I would have already been dead if it was not for this woman. It seems that you know what my decision was. I left the woman and sprinted down the halls toward the hive. I felt I was obligated to do this task for her. She told me her sister's name was Alice. I knew that there were going to be problems later, but I was not thinking about that then.


	2. Chapter 2: The Little Girl

**O**

 **O**

 **Chapter 2: The Little Girl**

On my way to the hive, I noticed a large room where I heard a peculiar sound. I ran inside and saw many dead animals(cows, pig, etc.), probably these humans' domesticated animals. As I was turning to leave, I saw another fellow xenomorph appear across from me. I noticed immediately how he was different than me. He was on all four, and had joints that were shaped differently than mine. I tried to talk to him but he did not respond back. (FYI, we xenomorphs are not familiar with other type of xenomorphs. You would have referred to these as the runners.) I noticed that one of the cows had a hole in its stomach.

I figured out why this xeno is different from me. This xenon used the cow as a host. He began to run towards me and he was definitely not friendly. I shouted telepathically for him to stop, but he was not listening. Could he even understand me? This is when I realized why the Queen stressed how we must use a human host. A cow was not as intelligent as a human. Usually I was the one who went on the offensive during a fight. I had to terminate this xeno. I got up on two legs, not too sure how a human would do this. I used my front claws and blocked his body as it came at me. This runner xeno managed to push me back a few feet, but I lifted him up with my arms and threw him across the room. He was a lot lighter than a normal xenomorph. As he was dazed, I got up onto the ceiling and came striking down towards his head, and that managed to kill him. Acid blood flew everywhere.

Before I knew what was happening, the floor gave way under me from the acid, and I fell through. I hit a large body of water, and it was ice cold. I surfaced and tried to see where I was. This seemed to be the sewage. I swam out of the water and crawled down the hall. I remembered that I had to get to the hive. So I began sprinting again. I came across a sealed door, and it was too strong for me to push down. I noticed that there was a scanner next to the door. I could not afford to use my blood to burn down the door, so I thought of another way. I ran to a nearby dead body of a scientist and grabbed the card around his neck. I placed the card next to the scanner and sure enough, it opened.

I reached the hive, and it seemed that the my brothers and sisters had not suspected me of helping the human. I ran across the chamber to where they kept the living humans who were stuck onto the walls. There were at least thirty people who were there. There were ten children, and eight of them were girls. I realized a problem that I had not thought about it. How would I know who is Alice and how could I get her out of here? I ran up to all the humans and slapped them with my tails lightly to wake them up. After I was done, everyone began to mumble and cry out in fear.

I was praying that I did not get too much attention from the other xenos. I was only here for that women's sister. As they all noticed me, the only xenomorph in the room, I began forming the letter ALICE using the sticky substance on the wall. Everyone stared at the word in confusion, but I noticed one girl that seemed to be staring in shock. I ran up to her and she began hyperventilating from the fear. I didn't know how to calm her down, and I don't blame her. I pointed toward the word Alice, and pointed back at her. She understood and said stuttering that she is Alice. Relieved I snatched her off the wall and carried her out of the back vent so none of my brethren would notice.

She was screaming along the way, so I stopped in a vacant room and dropped Alice onto the floor next to me. She slid backwards to the wall, scared to be near me. This was going to be hard to bring Alice to her sister if she does not even trust me. I needed to find a way to show her I meant no harm. I stood there quietly, squatting in front of her. I stretched out my tail and tapped her hand. She jumped at the texture of my skin, but continued to to stare at me. I slowly approached her, and I did the unforgettable. I remembered what the woman did to me, wrapping her arms around my body, so that is what I did to Alice. I reach out my bony arms and wrapped myself around her in an embrace.

She tried to struggle at first screaming a bit, but then she calmed down and realized that I did not want to harm her. Alice was very surprised and asked what I was doing. I didn't know how to answer. She then asked if I understood her. I nodded my head, but then I stuck my tongue out. Alice jumped back a bit, thinking that I was attacking her, but then she realized that I was just answering her last question. I felt Alice relax a bit, and she started hugging me back. She seem to answer her first questions herself. My relief turned to anxiety again when I realized that this girl had been impregnated. I sensed there was something moving inside her.

Without explaining, I grabbed Alice again and brought her to the closest surgical room. I never saw humans use this room before, but I figured out that the machine in the room was for the removal of chestbursters. Alice also seemed to figure out what this room was for and tried to run away again screaming. I placed her in the machine and told placed my hand softly on her head to relax her. This did not help, so I pointed at her chest and she stopped struggling. It seems that she understood that she had an alien inside her. I closed the case of the machine, but I had no clue how to start this high tech machine. I pressed the large button in the center of the panel, which made the lights of the machine turn on. The screen displayed the words "Remove Foreign Object?". I assumed this was right and I hit the words confirm, which started the machine.

As I watched, a syringe was injected into the side of Alice's ribs, which made her fall asleep. And then, a surgical laser cut her stomach open, and the machine pulled out the premature chestburster. The machine then sealed up Alice's stomach, and then the lid opened up. I allowed Alice to continue resting on the bed, but I immediately removed the chestburster from the machine. It started to wiggling in my hands. I screeched at it, and the chestburster calmed down. I was holding this chestburster, just like a human would hold a baby. I knew that this chestburster would try to attack this girl when it molts, so I terminated the alien. I knew that there was no turning back to the hive. My brethrens had sensed that I killed one of my own.


	3. Chapter 3: Alice and the Alien

**O**

 **O**

 **Chapter 3: Alice and the Alien**

It had been ten hours. I scavenged the ship and brought food supply into the room for Alice. She was probably starving. Alice finally woke up, and noticed me. She remembered the events that unfolded before she fell asleep and saw the stitch wound. She looked towards me and thanked me for saving her. I could not respond in words, so I nodded instead. She was excited to see the food and started eating. I watched at this ten year old was devouring the food and I realized a feeling that was growing inside of me. I felt something for this girl, but I'm not sure what. Was it because this is that woman's sister, who saved me? Alice looked at me again and smiled, for the first time. Then, she ran towards me and hugged me. This affection she was showing me, was truly something I never experienced as a xenomorph. I could say it even feels better than killing.

I spent the next few hours getting to know her. She slowly began to open up to me. Now that I have been with her for quite a while, this little girl seems to be very curious and energetic. She would constantly run down the halls outside the room and explore(which I tell her not to do too frequently). I did not know how to warn her about other xenos, and how they would not act they way I am. I don't want to give her the wrong idea, that my brethren will be like me. What I also found quite interesting is that she would always love to ride me. Whenever she has the chance, she would jump on my back, and I would be forced to carry her around like that. She would also show interest in my inner mouth, constantly asking me to stick it out as she examined it. Human children are hard to manage, and I respect how these humans can do that. Alice looked at me one time and asked me why I was always squatting on all fours.

A little side note for the reader: We xenomorphs do tend to travel on all fours. I know I mentioned how we have human DNA, but the way our body is built, running on all fours is faster. I guess our constant squatting position makes us seem shorter than we really are. We average around seven feet in height, but to humans, we never seem to be a towering figure because we are always crawling. Whether it is on all fours or in a squatting position. I'm telling you this because I was very interested in the fact that this girl commented on my body position. That was something I never contemplated before.

Alice asked me if I could stand like a human could. I was confused, but to please this girl, I began to stand up completely on two legs. To be honest, it felt strange because I don't usually do this. However, we xenomorphs do stand like this for intimidation. But it is rarely seen. Alice made a comment on how tall I was. When I was about to squat back down, she asked if I could stay that way, because it felt more natural. When Alice fell asleep again, I went out to get more supplies. To entertain myself, I tried to travel walking like a human. Not using all four of my limbs, but just two. I did not understand how one could sprint efficiently on two legs. I tried to go faster, but I would lose my balance. As I came to a clearing, I came across a fellow xenomorph. He witnessed me walking like a human and asked me telepathically what I was doing. I quickly reverted to my normal position and told him that I was just looking for human hosts and saw them walk like that. It was a stupid excuse, but the other xeno left. I found the supply room for the ship and came back to the room Alice was in with food. However, she was gone.

I panicked and realized I had to find her quick. I heard human scream down the corridor. It was Alice. Heading towards the sound, I came upon two xenomorph who were taking her to the hive. I hissed loudly so the xenomorphs would turn their attention to me. The xenos asked me what I was doing, but instead of responding I attacked. I jumped onto the closer xeno and dug my claws into his head. His partner tried to attack me with his tail, but I caught it and pulled him in towards me. I thrust my tail through the xeno's body as I was pulling him in. I threw the xeno's lifeless body onto the wall, and then I chomped down on the head of the xeno under me for the finishing blow. I realized my feral state has gotten the best of me and I saw that Alice, who I was caring for now, began to fear me again. I realized what I had done, and purred softly as I approached her slowly. I guess Alice understood my message, and she thanked me for saving her.

She told me she wanted to see Abigail. Abigail? It was uncanny how fast I realized that she was talking about that woman who saved me. This whole time I was with this girl, I realized she still does not know why I am here. To my luck, Alice asked if she knew Abigail. She said she was eighteen years old and was on this ship with her. I nodded my head and Alice became excited. She asked if I was bringing her to her sister. I nodded again and from that point on, she agreed to follow me without struggle. I had to slow myself down, for the Alice wanted to walk by herself, but she wasn't all that fast. As we turned a corner, we came upon two dead bodies, probably scientists. It didn't really matter to me until Alice ran up to them and started crying. It was painful for me to watch when I realized that these humans were her parents. I tried putting a claw on her shoulder to show her sympathy, but it didn't do much. After much sorrow, she finally looked at me and told me with determination that she was going to find her sister. I had a revelation at that moment staring at Alice. I realized I was never going to allow her or her sister to get hurt, because I felt deep in my xeno heart that I could not allow that to happen, not after everything they've been through. It was this indescribable feeling of care towards them.


	4. Chapter 4: The Queen's Chamber

**O**

 **O**

 **Chapter 4: The Queen's Chamber**

I arrived with Alice at the weaponry on the ship. I acknowledged that Alice was a human, and if she was alone, she needed to defend herself with a weapon. Alice grabbed a bag while I found a gun and some sort of spear. I placed the gun in Alice's bag, where she then tied around her waist, and then she grabbed a spear jacket and place the spear on her back. I believe she was set. The gun was for long range attacks while the spear was for close quarters. Alice also grabbed a bottle and filled it with a substance. Gasoline? And she shoved a cloth at the top and grabbed a box of matches. She then placed all of these items into the bag. I was wondering what they were for, and Alice told me she said that these were used to cause large explosions. I suppose that was necessary for where we were going. As we proceeded out of the room, we continued our search for Abigail. We soon arrived at the room I had last left her, but she was not there. I ran into the room and Alice began to call her name. There was no answer. I sensed something. Xenomorphs were definitely there, and I figured they must have took Abigail as a host. I beckoned for Alice to follow me, so we headed toward the hive.

When we arrived at the hive, I was wary whether or not to bring Alice to the Queen's chamber. Surely, the Queen would summon upon my death, let alone to allow a human girl to live was a bigger stretch. I used my arm to show her that she should not continue, but Alice was stubborn. She explained how she was going to see her sister no matter what. I give out a hiss, but I knew I could not change her mind. We entered the sticky chamber, and there standing in front of us was my mother, the Queen xenomorph. I did not bother to bow down, for I was certain she knew of my treason acts.

The Queen looked down and asked me how I had nerves to come back to the hive after knowing all I had done. I ignored her comment and asked if the Queen will allow me to take the two human girls to safety. She responded that neither of us will be living this hive alive. I asked her where Abigail was, describing her features. The Queen, trying to hold back her anger, calmly stated that she was in the back room where all the other living humans were being held. I began to sense the humans. The numbers had increased. There now seemed to be hundreds of people back there. I demanded for the Queen to let Abigail go. The Queen threatened that we will not, and it will be the last thing we try to do. Ignoring the Queen, I threw Alice on my back and I started to proceed towards the back chamber, however, two praetorians blocked our path and started crawling towards us.

Praetorians were the most skilled at combat in our hive, and I knew I had no chance of defeating these monsters. I inched my way backwards and I could feel Alice's fear. I was fearful too. The two praetorians forced us into another room, where the doors shut behind them. We were trapped in a different chamber with these praetorians. I placed Alice by my side and beckoned for her to stay back. I had to fight these xenos, for it was either do or die. I hunched down into a fighting position, and the praetorians sensed I was ready for bloodshed. One of them lunged towards me. I quickly broke left, nearly dodging the claws of the first xeno. Before I could respond, the second one's tail snuck up behind me and stabbed me in the shoulder. I screeched in pain, but I could not dwell on the sensation, for the other praetorian's tail was coming towards my head. I ducked and leaped backwards toward Alice. I really needed some assistance, but Alice was too scared to do anything.

Who was I kidding? Alice was a ten year old human. I was expecting too much from a premature human. It was like asking a chestburster to fight a human with weapons, it would be too much. My sapient instincts came over, and I saw the spear lying next to the girl. Without thinking, I grabbed the long weapon with both of my claws and pointed to them towards the praetorians. However, the spear restricted my arms, so I was forced to fight in a bipedal position. The praetorians were surprised by my unorthodox style of fighting for a xenomorph, and this was the first time I used a spear. They attacked me with the same pattern. One praetorian leaped for me. I realized the spear somewhat acted as an extra tail. Instead of dodging, I thrusted the spear toward the praetorian. It dodged my spear and I sensed the second one coming from behind me. My tail moved before he could react and I was able to get stab the second praetorian right in the chest. As I was celebrating my short victory, I realized that the praetorian was still able to fight. The first xeno's tail came for me, and I used my spear to block it, however, its tail snapped the weapon in half!

I realized I needed another weapon, but the praetorians were blocking my path to Alice. I scaled the wall as fast as I could, but the praetorians were one step ahead of me. They began to use their tails to stab me on the walls and ceilings. One tail hit me in my left arm, and I began to lose my grip on the wall. As a desperate attempt, I lunged past the two from the elevation and landed back to the side of the room where Alice was sitting. I reached inside the bag and grabbed the gun. A xenomorph with a gun, that is a sight to see. This was the primary weapon for the humans. I wasn't so sure how to use a gun. I just knew it was a long range weapon that dominated over close quarter combating. My claws made the position of the gun in my hands really awkward, but more or less I was able to wield it.

I found the trigger of the gun, which allowed the weapon to fire. The praetorian that I had stabbed in the chest leaped towards me again, but this time, having a gun, I fired it towards his head. The bullet entered directly into the praetorian's mouth and out the back of his head. I was surprised as that praetorian was still sprinting towards me, but when I dodged his charging body, he did not stop and slammed into the wall. His body then fell to the floor without motion and I realized I had just killed a praetorian. The other xeno stared in disbelief, that a working class drone was able to do that to a praetorian. I aimed my gun to shoot the last praetorian, but it was swift and exited the chamber we were in. It had feared me! I looked down at Alice and pulled her up to her feet. I motioned to the back chamber and Alice understood that we had to go and find Abigail quick before the xenomorphs get to her. However, we had to go back through the Queen's Chamber to get to the back chamber. I was hoping to avoid this confrontation, but I had to be done. I was wondering what did the Queen have in store for us while we were fighting in this room. But my wondering turned to dread as Alice and I exited the chamber.


	5. Chapter 5: A Sister's Love

**O**

 **O**

 **Chapter 5: A Sister's Love**

In the Queen's chamber, stood hundreds of xenos ready to attack us. The Queen told me that I was not going to escape this chamber alive, nor was I going to save that human. I ignored her and charged toward the crowd of xenos while carrying Alice. It's strange, for these xenos felt smaller than they were before I left the hive. These xenomorphs were definitely drones and warriors based on the pattern of their exoskeleton, however they were only up to my shoulders. It is also just as likely that I got bigger. I was doubtful of the latter, for I did not know what to expect if that was true. With my strength, I was able to push through the xenos while also using my tails to blast the xenos around me away so a path could be formed from where we were to the back chamber.

One warrior jumped onto my back and bit me in the back of my neck. I let out a loud screech and tried to shake it off. Then, the xeno went and lashed at Alice. Seeing this happen, I wave of strength came over me as I ran and slammed my back into a wall, crushing the warrior on my back. He finally let go and fell to the ground. The back chamber entrance was right in front of us! However, a large, sharp tail came crashing down, blocking the path. It was the Queen. She let out a roar and told me to give up. I remembered I still had the gun. I took the weapon and aimed it at the Queen's egg sack. I fired a shot and it hit the sack, calling all the fluids to burst. The Queen was startled by my action and it gave just enough distraction to leap into the back chamber.

There were xenos in the back chamber too. But there were tons more humans in this room. I had to find Abigail, and so did Alice. After searching for a split second, I sensed the crowd of xenos chasing after me, so I began running again. Alice knew her that her job was to focus on locating Abigail while I was trying to keep us safe. I was excited to hear that Alice found Abigail, where she began to point to a side of the large chamber. As I followed her directions, I also began to smell her scent. We got to Abigail just in time. There were no visible wounds on her body and I sensed no movement inside her chest. I was relieved that she was not impregnated, but this relief didn't last long, for the xenos were still chasing us. I gave a quick lash at the substance on the wall to release Abigail. I grabbed her as I scaled up the wall, trying to avoid the attack xenos.

However, the strain of carrying two humans really slowed me down. As I tried to make a jump, a warrior had came out of nowhere and collided into me. The force made me drop Alice and Abigail as I slid across the floor. I was separated from the two girls. Alice was terrified and I stared in horror as a xeno leaped towards the girl for a bite. I sprinted toward her knowing I would not get there in time, but to my disbelief, Alice did not get hurt. Abigail had woken up, and blocked the xeno from biting Alice. The xeno had dug its sharp teeth into Abigail's arm. She was not going to let the xenos harm her little sister. I came up and tackled the xeno off Abigail's body and to the other side of the chamber. I chomped on its head, killing it. I looked back and saw the enormous amount of xenos ready to kill us still. We never could have managed to kill all these xenomorphs. For goodness sake, this was a hive. There were probably thousands of xenos!

I was almost ready to give up until I saw Abigail hold up something in her arm. It was the bottle with gasoline. She took a match and lit it, and let the cloth catch on fire. She then proceeded to throw the burning bottle into the center of the chamber. I knew what it was, so I got away from it as fast as possible. The other xenos were mesmerized by it, and as a side note, we xenomorphs are terrified of fire. The bottle blew up sending a huge explosion throughout the chamber. Many xenos were caught in the blast and many were on fire. They all ran out of the room and I hissed on triumph. I turned back to the side of the room with less fire, where Abigail was staring at me, recognizing the wound on my chest. She cried in happiness and started running towards me. I started to gallop towards her.

I could have seen it coming, but I did not know how I missed it. A xenomorph tail emerged from the center of Abigail's chest, and her blood splattered across the floor. Her red blood. I stared in shock as I Abigail had been stabbed through the heart by a hidden xenomorph on the ceiling. It was the other praetorian that I was fighting in the other room. Abigail gave a last cry for me before she coughed up blood and collapsed onto the floor. Alice stared in shock as well, tears coming down her eyes. The human who has saved me life was now lying in a pool of her own blood.

I ran up to her, as did Alice. I held her in my arms, and she gasped for breath. I wanted her to know that I knew her name, but I was not able to articulate words. In a desperate attempt, I hissed the sound _Abigail_. She heard me loud and clear and began to smile. She muttered her last words saying how she was so glad that I was able to learn her name and how she thanked me for bringing Alice to her. She then turned to Alice and told her how much she loved her. As she gave her last breath, she placed her hand on my chest wound and asked me if I could protect her little sister. Her hand then fell to the ground and she became quiet and still. I knew what had happened and Alice began to sob loudly.

As a xenomorph, I had never felt a wave of hatred of this magnitude come over me. I almost felt it consume me. I guess I was leaking rage and bloodlust intensely, for the praetorian began to back away as it stared at me. I moved quicker than I ever thought I could. I launched myself towards the xenomorph that killed Abigail. I landed on his chest and my claws were aiming for his neck. He was startled and tried to use his tail to stab me, but it was too late. I tore his head right off his body. The acid blood flew in all directions. After the body of the praetorian fell, I placed its head on the ground and stomped on it, smashing it to pieces. I let out an agonizing screech that traveled across the whole hive.

Alice was kneeling next to Abigail, crying. But when she saw what I had done, she just stared at me in fear. I usually would have stopped by now, but my anger still had not faded. I was still in a feral state and I could not stop myself. I charged out of the chamber, knowing fully well that I should have stayed and protected Alice.

I saw the Queen and I lunged at her neck. She also did not seem as big as I thought she was. She was only two times bigger than me now. What was happening to me? Before I reached her, the Queen grabbed me with her large outer arms, and threw me with great force across the room. I slammed against the wall and gave out a loud hiss. This was it. I was going to die here. I was fatigued and injured. All my limbs had been damaged and could not continue to fight. Lying there in deep contemplation, I remembered I still had Alice, but I had left her all alone in the room. I was beginning to regret all my choices. Why did I have to disobey the Queen? What good did this bring me? The other xenos began to approach as my sight slowly began to fail me, and then I fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6: The Xenomorph King

**O**

 **O**

 **Chapter 6: The Xenomorph King**

What makes a xenomorph different than a human? Humans are just as cruel as xenomorph are. Think of all the wars that humans had created when fighting each other. At least xenos do not fight each other, for the most part. We both feel emotions, perhaps a stronger sense of loyalty. We both fight for survival. We are both susceptible to change. I was changed. Perhaps I am still changing, into something I believe would be controversial. A few days ago, before I met Alice, before I met Abigail, I was just the average xenomorph hunting down humans. But now I was infamous for my rebellion against the Queen. I killed many of my own kind. All for what? To save a couple of human girls that I failed to protect? Maybe I was just feeling impulsive. Maybe I wanted some action in my life and sided with the humans. But that's not like me. I was very loyal to the Queen. I had no intention of changing my life. I loved hunting humans. So why did I change? I remember. The only reason I helped the humans was because they saved my life. I cared for them. I remember now, that feeling in my heart, whatever you readers can imagine a xeno's heart would be, told me I must protect them. There was a reason...a reason for me to rebel.

I woke up in an inclosed chamber. I could tell it was still part of the hive. I felt different. I looked at myself. My hands were larger, my head felt heavier, and my legs felt stronger. I looked down by my side and saw Alice. She was still unconscious. It was weird because she seemed so much smaller than the first time I rescued her. I remember how I had to carry her with both of my arms. But now, it seemed that she could fit in my palm. I tried moving, but I realized my feet and arms were shackled. I could move freely, but I could not leave the vicinity. I was so relieved that the xenomorphs did not kill Alice, but I began to remember how they did get Abigail, and I became depressed again.

I heard the door to the chamber open, and the Queen came in, and it seems she had got rid of his egg sack. Strange, I was staring at her on eye level. Was I on a platform? I looked down again, but there was my feet on the ground. They were larger than before. I also realized that I had tusks on my face. The Queen was angry, but she was calm when she spoke to me. She told me that it seems I am morphing into a xenomorph King. She explained only one King is created every century, and it happened when I became impregnated by my own kind. She later elaborated on why she allowed Alice to live. She was interested in how much I cared for this human to bring her all the way here, so she wanted to examine how special Alice really was. The Queen mentioned how unfortunate that this centuries King was a rebel, and that she was going to have to trap me in this room and let me whither away in here until I die. She turned and left the room, and I was alone again with Alice.

It took another whole day until Alice woke up. She seemed dazed, but when she noticed me, she jumped up immediately and laid against the wall, cowering in fear. I didn't know what to do. Alice did not recognize me any longer. I was much larger than when she saw me fighting. I have sprouted a head ornament, and I looked completely different. How do I tell her it is me? That's when I knew how to get her to recognize me. I hissed the name _Alice_ , but it sounded more like a jumble of A and S sounds. Alice seemed to think a while before she realized that I was the same xenomorph that rescued her. She got up and walked closer to me, examining me, and then she asked if I were the same xeno. I nodded my head, and Alice seemed to relax. However, she will still quite surprised.

She commented on how large I was. Inevitably, staying in this room was boring for Alice, and I had to entertain her. She wanted to climb my body, and commented how I was like a dinosaur. I would lift her up with my hand, and she will climb up my shoulders and sit on my large head. She commented how I look like the Queen alien, but more majestic. I was proud of that comment, and that was when I realized that Alice is what gives me the reason to escape from here. I could see in her eyes that she had started to remember the death of her sister, so she sank down on the ground again in depression. I felt sad for her.

I had to find a way out of here. I pulled on the shackle, but even with my new enormous strength, I could not pull myself loose. Alice seemed to be contemplating about something, but then she got an idea. She had the broken spear that I had used when battling the praetorians. She said I could use my acidic blood to burn these chains off. Now that I think about, Alice was really smart for a ten year old. I could not cut myself, because my arms were restrained, so Alice went to my ankle and asked me for permission to give me a cut. I nodded, and she made a shallow cut near my heel, just enough for the blood to seep down and burn through the metal. Sure enough, the shackle was weakened and I was able to pull one of my legs free. I tried to be as quiet as possible. She did the same with my other feet and both of my hands.

I was finally able to move freely with my new body. I was the xenomorph King. I took a few seconds to take that information in, then I focused on our mention to get Alice to safety. I realized that if I wanted to fight to protect Alice, I could not be feral. I have to be wise and think intelligently, like a human should, for I do have some of their DNA. I bent down and I purred softly toward Alice. Alice smiled and stroked my face one last time before our escape. I stood back up and located the door that led back to the Queen's chamber. I braced myself and used my body to bash through the chamber's door. I was surprised at how easily the door had broke. I stepped out into the Queen's chamber and let out a loud roar.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Showdown

**O**

 **O**

 **Chapter 7: The Final Showdown**

The Queen was quite startled from the commotion, as she had not expected me to escape from my restraints. I sensed anxiety in the Queen, for a Queen will indeed have trouble fighting a king. However, I had not fully transformed into a xenomorph King yet. I was slightly smaller than the Queen, but the difference is insignificant. I caused enough of a distraction for Alice to slip out of the chamber. I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder. The Queen let out a mighty hiss, and then swung her tail to attack me. I tried to grab her tail, but it was very sharp and managed to cut my claws. This was not a good tactic.

She swung around again, and I dove left to dodge it. However, I hit my head onto the side of the chamber walls. Alice almost fell off my shoulder, but I steadied her to prevent that from happening. I realized that this room was too small for a battle between enormous xenomorphs and I should not be combatting with Alice on me. Thinking of what to do, I turned around and broke through a layer of wall. It was another chamber. I kept on breaking through walls when I found myself outside on the soil of the planet. The sun was out and the land was very dry. I heard the Queen running after me, but I could not fight her yet. I needed a safe place to put Alice. I started running towards the horizon.

The Queen was persistent. She continued to hiss and chase after me. I stopped briefly and used my feet to kick up dust into the air, hoping the sand will distract the Queen, but she was not phased by it, and continued to attack me. She spat a line of acid toward me and it hit me on the arm. Why was she using her blood to attack me? That's when I realized she was aiming for Alice. She was planning to burn her. I had to find a place to drop her off soon. I noticed that I was heading towards a large mountain. I placed Alice in a crevice within a large rock, and turned just in time to dodge the tail that was aiming for my head. Determined to lead the battle as far away from Alice as I could, I used all my bodily strength and tackled the Queen, pushing her around the mountain. The Queen, realizing she was being bettered, dug her feet into the ground, and stopped our movement. She then grabbed both of my arms and flipped me over toward the ground. I hit the earth with great force and screeched in pain.

She was coming for me again, so I used my tusk and rammed it into her head. This injured the Queen, for I was able to draw some blood from her head, but she wasn't hurt that bad. I used this time to scale the mountain. I had a plan in mind to kill the Queen. As I was climbing, the Queen spat acid blood again, but this time, it hit my legs and my legs seared with pain. I let out a loud hiss as I turned to see what the Queen did. How was her acid blood hurting me? Then, I figured the Queen probably had an extra acidic blood that even burned exoskeleton. I continued my climb more strenuously, as I had a better incentive to get to the top faster. The Queen continued to spit acid at me, but I was able to dodge most of them. I was surprised. For my size, I was moving quite swiftly and easily. I felt like I was heavy, but this didn't affect my movement.

I finally reached the top of the mountain with the Queen following close. It turns out my prediction was correct. This mountain was a volcano. The peak of the mountain contained a massive opening, where lava was brewing in. I had to find a way to throw the Queen into the lava. Surely no living creature can survive in lava. The Queen caught up to me and lashed her claws at me. I used my arms to block her, and then swung at her with my tail. She managed to catch my tail, to my surprise, and she swung my body towards the ledge of the volcano, where the mountain reached the lava. I stumbled trying to stop my body from falling, but the rocks were loose.

I almost fell into the volcano, but I managed to hang on to one of the rocks jutting out of the edges of the volcano. I was in no position to fight back, for I was holding for dear life. The Queen slowly approached the ledge to where I was hanging. My body was heavy, and I didn't think my arm could withstand the weight too much longer. The Queen hissed in triumph and began to spit acid on the rock that I was hanging off of. To spite me, the Queen told me that the hive has no need for a King. The rocks began to give away and I plunged straight into the lava.

It was a surreal moment.I was sure that the Queen had won this battle. I was going to die upon impact of the lava. However, I was not dying, I wasn't even burning! I was treading in the lava like it was water. The Queen stared at me with disbelief. I was able to put the information together. The xenomorph King and Queen both had their own advantages. I am not aware of all of them, but from what I had experienced, I believe that one of the advantages the Queen has is a more acidic blood, which she has the ability to shoot out of her mouth, while the King's exoskeleton could withstand extreme heat and not be damaged. I slowly began to climb out of the pit and the Queen knew she was in danger.

I climbed out and stared directly into the fearful eyes of the Queen. I noticed that I had completely transformed into the Xenomorph King because I was even taller than the Queen now. What have I become? Is this what Alice would have wanted me to be? A creature who instills fear upon everything he meets? I couldn't bring myself to push the Queen into the volcano. I told her through telepathy that she can leave safely as long as I could bring Alice to safety. As I turned around to leave, the Queen made a terrible mistake and launched towards me with her claws pointed for decapitation.

I sensed her movement from a mile away, and my pity for the queen had dissolved. Her hands were occupied for the attack, so she could not catch or block my tail at that split second. Using the Queen's momentum, I turned around and slammed my tail across her body, forcing her into the direction of the volcano. She let out a final screech before her body plunged into the pool of lava. She screeched in pain as I saw the Queen start to burn up in the lava. She hissed and squealed as I saw her blood begin to show up in the color of the lava.

This confirmed that my theory was right. The xenomorph Queen had no defense against high temperatures. I watched as the Queen's screeching finally died out, and her body was no longer distinguishable. It was now just a pile of xeno flesh and blood. I let out a final mighty roar. I slide down the mountain, enjoying the few of the landscape. My size has increased greatly from a drone to a xenomorph King. The queen was twelve feet tall, so I was at least fifteen feet. I reached the ground and tried to scout the vicinity to see where Alice was. All of a sudden, I collapsed on my side. I was very tired and I could use some rest.


	8. Chapter 8: Departure

**O**

 **O**

 **Chapter 8: Departure**

I heard the sound of footsteps. I got up and took a look around. Alice was sitting right next to me. She noticed I was awake, and she jumped with joy. It appears that she thought I was hurt badly. Now that the queen was gone, what will become of the hive? I wasn't the queen, so I could not lay eggs to continue the development of the hive. I walked back to the hive with Alice at my side. It seems that I had traveled a great distance when the Queen was chasing me. When Alice grew tired, I allowed her to sit on my shoulder. It took a good four hours before we arrived back at the ruins of what see to be a working ship.

I entered the hive from a huge hole in the wall I made during my escape. It was a little small for me now, so I had to break more of the wall away to get in. When I arrived at the Queen's chamber, all the xenos had sensed that I had slayed their Queen. To my surprise, all the xenomorphs bowed down to me. I guess how this system works is that one a xenomorph kills the Queen, then that xenomorph becomes the Queen. But in this case, I was a xenomorph King. I could not reproduce. Alice sensed the dilemma and remembered something. She ran into the ship and down the halls. I would have followed her, but I realized that I now had control over all the xenomorphs. I commanded all the xenos to not attack Alice.

Alice came back after a few minutes with something in her hands. I realized it was a chestburster. However, this was not any old chestburster, it was a queen chestburster, probably from a royal facehugger. Alice sensed my confusion and told me how when the humans on the ship were alive, they had collected a royal facehugger and did experiments with it. They sacrificed an individual to host the queen. She said how her sister was part of this project and told Alice the location of this queen chestburster. It was held in one of the labs. Alice further explained how the Queen grows much slower than a normal xenomorph, which is why this chestburster had not increased in size after these few days. I motioned to Alice that I understood and I asked her to hand the chestburster over to me. I was going to raise this Queen and she will be the key to this hive's survival.

As I begin to purr at the little Queen softly, it seemed to acknowledge me and purred back. I placed the Queen in the secret chamber and commanded a couple of praetorians to guard and take care of her for the time being. All of a sudden, we heard a very loud sound coming from outside the ship. I went outside with Alice and there was a large spaceship hovering above this abandoned spaceship. I commanded the other xenos to stay back in the hive and guard the Queen. A smaller spacecraft exited the large spaceship and landed in front of us. Out of this ship, came a handful of marines ready to fire at me. I was confused on what was going on, but then I realized these humans probably came to rescue Alice. Alice ran up to the marines waving her hands and shouting not to shoot me. Even with her efforts, one of the marines shot me in the left foot.

I winced in pain but it really was nothing. I didn't blame these marines to be apprehensive, for I looked really menacing. Even when they shot me, I remained calm, for hurting these humans would in a way hurt Alice. Normally, I would have attacked them if they shot at me. The marines believed Alice as they saw my reaction to the bullet. Alice explained the whole story, how I rescued her and cared for her. She elaborated on how I overthrew the xenomorph Queen. When the marines relaxed, an old man stepped out of the spacecraft. He ran over to Alice and hugged her. The man was so happy to see her, as was Alice. Looking at this sight made me happy as well.

The man looked at me and began approaching. He told me how Alice mentioned my intelligence. He explained to me that he was the grandfather of this child and I no longer had to protect Alice. He told me how Alice informed him about the death of her sister. The old man made it clear that I was not to blame. As he walked away, he turned back one more time and gave me his complete thanks. All the marines and the old man enter the small spacecraft again, and Alice was the last to enter. She looked back at me one more time, and shouted at the top of her lungs how she was thankful and that she will never forget me. After another wave of goodbye, Alice disappeared inside the ship. I spotted her again at the window of the spacecraft, where she continued doing that peculiar waving motion. I copied her and also raised my hand and waved back. The spacecraft began to fly and traveled back into the large spaceship it came from. Soon the large spaceship left the planet's atmosphere and disappeared out of sight. I was somewhat saddened at the departure of a companion. I enjoyed Alice's company, and gave my life a purpose. However, I do have a hive to take care of and a new Queen to breed. I took one more look at the sky, then I entered the hive to begin my rule.

 **Closing Statement:**

 _Yep. This is the end of my narrative. And surprise surprise! The narrator, which is I, is a xenomorph King. Yes, the Queen is doing well and is laying lots of eggs. The miracle is, these eggs don't need a human host to breed. The eggs themselves already are chestbursters. This is probably due to the fact that I mated with the Queen to make her fertile, and my DNA changed up something along the xenomorph genetic line. How did you think of my adventure to get to where I am now? I felt that I was a lucky individual who was dealt good cards. I was a random xenomorph subordinate and after a time span of about two days, I became the King of a hive. It was all by chance that I had met Abigail with that facehugger._

 _Do not get the wrong idea. I am just the average xenomorph. But I will admit that I did change my priorities because of Alice and Abigail. As you can see, we xenomorphs are pretty much sapient species. We know emotions just as well as you humans can. However, our bloodlust is still very very much present in our mind. So if humans were to arrive on this planet again, we would surely attack them, for let me reiterate, we find pleasure in hunting humans. The way I behaved was solely because of Abigail and Alice. Do not use this experience as an excuse to be friends with a xenomorph, for you will probably get yourself killed. Well, I hope you enjoyed my narrative! So to sum it up, I am a human loving, deep thinking, spear wielding, gun shooting, machine operating, and child caring xenomorph. Hmmm. Actually, scratch that. I am a unique xenomorph!_


End file.
